Frustrations
by acc2787
Summary: Kenji is having nightmares which is interferring with Kenshin and Kaoru's love life!
1. Chapter 1

Frustration

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin

Warning: Little bit o lime.

It was there, it was coming the feel of an over powering release. "Oh Kami, Kenshin." She moaned. She was laying on her back her legs were draped over her husbands shoulders as he pounded into

her every time harder and faster than the time before. He knew of the pleasure that was building with in her, and he knew how they both needed it, more than almost anything. One of his hands

played with the nub above her slit while the other played with the hardened nipples of her breasts. He was going to send her over the edge, they both wanted, needed for this to happen. It was

killing him to not be able to finish what they had started every night for the past month. They were going to do it this time, this time there will be no interruptions.

"KAA-CHAN, TOU-CHAN!!!!" A high pitched scream came from across the hall. "HELP, PLEASE, HELP, KENJI!!!" Yelled the main reason why Kaoru and Kenshin where not getting their sexual frustrations

out. Automatically Kenshin removed Kaoru's legs from his shoulders while Kaoru rolled off of the futon and put her yukata back on. Kenshin followed suit.

Kaoru heaved a heavy sigh and opened the sliding door to the hallway crossing it she opened the door where loud mournful and frighten sobs could be heard. This was all Sano and Yahiko's fault if

they had not told Kenji ghost stories a month ago this would not be happening.

"It's alright Kenji, Kaa-chan is here." She said soothingly to the shivering four year old.

"Tou-chan is here to Kenji, I promise nothing is going to happen, that it is not." Kenshin sounded and looked exasperated, which was exactly how Kaoru felt this had been going on for a month how

much longer will it last.

"Kaa-chan, Tou-chan can I please sleep with you tonight?" His blue eyes were huge and pleading his red hair falling down to his shoulders as he got up expecting the answer he knew he would

receive. Kenshin and Kaoru both sighed and nodded their heads.

Looks like there was going to be no sex tonight, again.


	2. Chapter 2

Frustrations

Disclaimer: O don't own Kenshin!

Warning: Little bit o lime.

Interruptions

Kaoru smiled as she help her sweat Kenji with his bath her sexual frustrations not completely

forgotten but at least it was in the back of her mind. Hopefully today would be different for today

Kenji would be staying with Sano and Megumi, thankfully classes where light today and she

would be able to enjoy some alone time with her husband.

Kenshin had also been making plans to come home early from his work with Saitoh,

Hopefully nothing big will happen today. This absence of sexual needs being meet has been both

physically an d mentally strenuous. If only he could have a coupled of hours with his wife that

was all he needed. With luck they would get such time later this afternoon.

* * *

Kaoru was rushing home in hopes of finding Kenshin waiting for her, she was running late but

with luck they would have at least two hours to alone. She ran and ran just one more corner and

it would be a straight away dash to the front. 'Oh please be there Kenshin.' She begged mentally

as her breath became shallow.

Finally she reached the gate 'Kenshin please be here.' Kaoru opened the dojo gate to only see an

empty and quiet dojo yard. 'No I can't believe it, he is not here.' Kaoru sighed out of frustration

and closed the large gate, she felt like crying. "Kenshin."

Kaoru started to weep just as two strong familiar arms rapped themselves around her waist.

"What took you so long, koi?" Kaoru turned on the spot to face her husband who's eyes were

twinge with gold, she smirked at him knowing exactly where this was going.

"Stop asking stupid questions and start taking off your clothes." She demanded with a semi-

serious glare. Kenshin only looked at her as a slow predatory smile spread across his face.

"I would prefer that you go first." Not long after Kenshin said this that Kaoru was stripping out of

her gi in a slow steady manner, her husband watch with in delight as his lover and wife put on a

show for him. He was the only one who got to see this side of Kaoru, her wild temptress side,

the side of her that made his body heat up to an unbearable level of sexual tension. 'Kami, he

loved her.'

Finally her clothes were off her naked body exposed to his eyes and to his satisfaction the

elements as well, as a small but cool wind dusted through the dojo yard Kenshin watched as

Kaoru's nipple hardened. That was his que, he grabbed his lover firmly in his hand his on clothes

had laying in pile by the gate. Kaoru's body melted into his as started his menstruation. He kissed

her hard, long, and with pint up passion. They had waited to long for this to go slowly their body

was making that quite clear.

It was finally happening they were finally going to make uninterrupted love or so they thought,

just when Kaoru was moaning up a storm, the gates flew open.

"Battousai, we are here to seek revenge for our brother." The men yelled as they ran through the

doors not knowing what they were interrupting. Kenshin growled low as he pulled himself out of

his wife and grabbing his katana Kenshin swung around to face his enemy not caring that he was

in the nude. Kaoru followed suit and ran to grab her discarded bokken. The men look at the

couple shocked to see them as they were.

"Your will pay for what you have interrupted, that you will." Kenshin said with great malice.

Not long after the bodies of the men who came charging into the dojo so boldly were now lying

unconscious with multiple injuries all over the dojo grounds. Kenshin and Kaoru both slipped

there clothes back on. Kenshin stayed at the dojo watching the unconscious men while Kaoru

went to get Saitoh and a few other officers to take the unwanted idiots out of Kenshin and

Kaoru's hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Frustrations

Chapter 2

Plans

Disclaimer: I only own the story not the characters!

Warning: Lime and fluff nothing to serious.

Kenshin was getting more and more frustrated each passing day, so much so that he was

taking his frustrations out on people he worked with. Everyone could tell Kenshin was

not getting any especially Saitoh. It seemed that Saitoh would do any thing he could to

agitate Kenshin further and he was. Kenshin would not be able to hold out much long

which was why he had devised a plan to fix his current situation and now all he had to do

was put it in motion.

* * *

Kaoru was feeling down right depressed, she tried not to let her feeling show while she

was teaching but it seemed like all of her students where picking up on her mood. The

only one in the dojo that was not picking up on her mood was her instruction assistant

Kenji. Her son seemed completely content, standing by her side with a small stick for a

bokken in his hands. Every time she gave an instruction to the class he would copy her

words in his own toddler speech very loudly, which was the routine since he was three

years old. It was just plan adorable and even after a full year it still brought a smile to her

face, however today as sweat as her son was she could not find the ability to concentrate a

as both an instructor and a mother.

Her last class for the day seemed to drag on and on and Kaoru was thankful when it came

time for her students to leave. Internally Kaoru thanked Kami that today was only a half

day. She was also glad that Yahiko had thought to stop by the Akabeko and get some

food before class had started that day.

After the trio had finished with their rice balls Kaoru put Kenji down for his nap within

his room and went to do a few exercises with Yahiko. That was when they came charging

in, dressed in all black with dark cloth covering their faces swords drawn. Kaoru and

Yahiko took care of the first wave of intruders no problem but the second wave was much

tougher and larger in number. Yahiko was knocked to the ground close to the stairs while

Kaoru was taken captured by the five men who were still left standing. Then the largest

one Kaoru could only assume to be the leader dropped a note in front of Yahiko

unmoving body. With a look toward Yahiko Kaoru prayed for his and her son's safety, as

the men in black blindfolded her and swept her away to some unknown location.

"Don't struggle to much missy, the boss will have our heads if we hurt you." Said one of t

he men that had taken a hold of her.

"I have no intention to fight I just hope your boss knows what he is doing, to threaten and

hurt the members of my family can mean very bad things for you." Kaoru warned "If

you let me go now and point me back to my dojo my husband who was formerly known

as the Battousai won't come after you." A chuckle or two was all the answer she got as

she was her captors sat her down on something soft and stepped out of where ever they

had placed her. She heard a door close and knew that she was alone for now.

Not long after the door close, that Kaoru heard it open again, she heard a few quick

footsteps toward her and finally warm but somehow familiar hands rested on her cheek.

Her blindfold was lifted off and she blinked a few times to adjust to the light.

"Kenshin!!" Kaoru was dumfounded no wonder when she warned her captors of her

husband all she got were a few chuckles.

"It has been along time since we made love, with you being tied up Kaoru, that it has." He stated

quietly. "I am going to enjoy this, that I am." As his hands started to roam all over her body.

"

So did you like my plan?" She questioned as he started to nibble on her ear.

"It was a very interesting way to get me alone but honey who is looking after Kenji,

Yahiko was knocked out when I left." Kaoru stated with only the small part of her mind

being coherent.

"Sano" Was Kenshin's only reply as his hands started playing with Kaoru's breast which

were now uncovered.

"Kenshin this was a great plan," Kaoru stated in a moan of pleasure as her husbands

tongue made slow circles around the nipple of her right breast. " but I am afraid you

forgot something."

"And what is that?" Kenshin questioned in a lazy manner content in hearing his wife's

pleasured tone.

"I am on my cycle." Kaoru stated in breathy but sure voice. Kenshin looked up at these

words and started mentally counting the days in his head.

"Oh shit." Was all he could say as the truth to his wife's words stuck home.

* * *

Hey this is Abby, I am horrible I know it but it had to be done to continue the story. I hope you like it so far send me some reviews


	4. Chapter 4

**Frustrations chapter 3**

Hopeful

Warning: Just cuddling, nothing to serious

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin

For the past two night Kenji had been without nightmares but Kaoru and Kenshin were

not taking any chances as soon as Kaoru's cycle was over Kenji would be spending the

night at uncle Sano and aunt Megumi's house. Kenshin and Saito had been working long

and hard to track down the asshole behind the interruption of Kenshin and Kaoru's last

interlude so that the next time the only thing Kenshin would have to fight was his desire,

which to him seemed like a loosing battle. He knew Kaoru couldn't help the little things

she did that drove him wild, he knew she couldn't help the swing of her hips when she

walked, the bounce of her breast when she worked out, or the sweet smile that graced her

lips every time she welcomed him home with Kenji at the front gate. Yes, fighting his

desire was definitely a loosing battle when it can to this woman. There were times that he

didn't care that Kaoru was on her cycle he just wanted her under him whimpering and

moaning his name with pleasure but then he would remember himself and try to calm

himself down. 'Only a few more days.' He kept telling himself to relax and ease the

feelings that were quacking within his manhood he was loosing control and for the first

time he heard the Battousai within him beg that he didn't care if it was messy he just

wanted his Kaoru. 'Just a few more days, Just a few more days' He repeated mentally to

his other more volatile half.

* * *

Kaoru was ready for her cycle to be over, he mind and body were reaching their limits. "I

am going to find him and make him take me the second I know my cycle is over." She

told herself out loud as she went over the second most difficult kata in the Kamiya

Kasshin Ryu, her frustration was at it peek especially since she discovered why Kenji was

no longer having night terrors. 'It was so simple why didn't we think of it before.'

FLASHBACK

Kenshin and Kaoru came home after her 'supposed' kidnapping their son came running to

them as soon as the had entered the main gate. He jumped into Kaoru's arms crying

hysterically at the same time reaching over to hold Kenshin as well. The child's entire body

was quacking with the power of his sobs, for a while all Kaoru and Kenshin could do was

hold him in a tight embrace of reassurance.

"Kenji-san, what is wrong?" Kaoru finally asked in a soothing voice to calm the trembling child.

"Kaa-chan, was taken by bad men." He finally stated before he wailed and berried himself

in Kaoru's shoulder. When he lifted his head again he had a pained look on his face

"They hurt Yahiko-Chan, and they took Kaa-chan away… Kenji not know what to do."

He wailed again and this time the tears and sobs did not stop for a long time. It was then

that Kaoru decided that the truth of the situation wasn't what needed to be heard but the

truth of a certain fact that Kaoru and Kenshin had neglectfully have not told their son.

"Kenji, sweet heart look at Kaa-chan, I need your full attention." She said in a soothing

yet demanding voice. The child slowly opened his tear filled eyes to his mother's face.

She smiled a comforting smile at her trembling child that she loved so much. "Kenji, your

Too Chan would never ever let anyone or anything hurt me or you. And if someone ever got close he would make them live to regret it."

"Kaa-chan is right Kenji, that she is. I would not let anyone or anything harm you or Kaa-

Chan. I love you to much to let something happen to either of you, that I do." Kenshin said

in a soothing yet serious voice. "And Kaa-chan is also right that if something or someone

even came close to hurting you I would make them pay for it, that I would." Kenshin,

who's arms were cradling Kaoru and Kenji, leaned his head down and kissed the top of

his sons head and whispered gently " Nothing is strong enough to take Kaa-chan or you

away from me, that there is not." Kenshin's eyes glowed gold with every word he had

said, his serious expression on his normally gentle face was stirring. This was the first

time Kenshin had ever let Kenji see his dark more possessive and more protective side of

himself. This was the first time Kenji had ever seen the Battousai within his father, but

for some reason instead of Kenji being scared or feeling threatened he stopped sobbing

and looked into his father's eye and … smiled. It was a reaction that Kaoru wasn't use

see when one is first introduced to Kenshin's other half but it was the reaction Kenji gave

none the less.

"Thank you Tou-chan, I know that now and I will never be afraid again." Kenji's smile

widened as he laid his head on Kaoru's neck still starring into his father's face.

END FLASHBACK

Kaoru thought back to that night and how it was the first night in a long time that she did

not wake to the sound of Kenji's screams. She did wake that night though it was as if her

heart was telling her that something was off her mind immediately jump to Kenji,

thinking that any moment she would hear her child scream from his nightmares but he

didn't. Kaoru had even gotten up to cheek on him but when she opened the sliding door

to his bedroom she saw her sleeping child, the room seemed to echo with his quite snores,

his hands pillowed his angelic face as he lay in peaceful slumber. Kenshin had come up

behind her and they both looked at their adorable child with love as he rapped his arms

around her waste and placed his chin on her shoulder. Kaoru had leaned back into her

husband embrace a small smile growing on her lips as she thought what exactly this

meant. She and Kenshin would finally be able to sleep and make love without

interruptions hopefully.

"Hopefully." She said quietly as she stopped her kata and looked

to the slowly opening door as a very sleepy eyed Kenji opened the door still holding the

blanket Kaoru had rapped him in when she had put him down for a nap. She smiled at

him as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. "Hopefully." She said again even

quieter.

* * *

Got to build a story somehow


	5. Chapter 5

**Frustrations chapter 4**

**Breaking point**

Warning: Little bit o lime

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters

Kaoru watched as her son waved good sitting on top of Sano's shoulders, she had told

him to listen to Megumi and Sano and to play nice with Ayame and Suzume, who were

very protective of little Kenji. She placed her hand on her heart knowing that this was not

the first time she had been separated from her child but every time seemed so hard to do

even now, knowing that she and Kenshin would finally have time to their selves she just

couldn't watch her son go without the familiar stab of pain shooting through her chest.

She closed her eyes and tried to focus on what needed to be done to prepare for tonight

before Kenshin got home from working with Saitoh and the rest of the police squad.

* * *

Kenshin was unusually quiet even for him which had unnerved most of the men

throughout the squad room. He was quietly listening to the oral report of one of the

officers who had stopped the mugging of an elderly woman in the market place. When the

report was finally over he said nothing and almost seemed that he had not realized the

officer was done.

"Ah sir…" The nervous officer questioned after a small amount of silence passed

between them.

"Thank you for your report I am sure Okia-san is grateful to you for helping her, but you

did not say whether the culprit was captured." Kenshin finally stated to the now trembling officer.

"I was not able to apprehend the criminal sir." The officer gulped audibly as he waited for

his superior reply.

" Did you get a good look at him?" Kenshin questioned as he turned to the window of his

office noticing the sun going down. It was getting late and he knew Kaoru would be

waiting for him but he also had a duty to protect the downtown city of Tokyo and that he

would do. 'Wait just a little bit long Kaoru." He mentally begged as his mind slowly

drifted away from the dojo and back to the trembling office who had answered no to his

question. "There is nothing we can do about it right now we will just have to wait to

catch the culprit in the act again, that we will."

Kenshin was down waiting for the day to end and he was not going to take his time

getting back to the dojo either. 'I am coming Kaoru I hope you are ready, that I most

certainly do.' He thought as his samurai skills were put to use, jumping from roof top to

roof top using his god-like speed to close the distance to the dojo even sooner.

She was there and she was waiting in her light blue yukata a small smile graced her lips

her bokken was at her side. As Kenshin drew nearer he was pleased to see that his wife's

yukata was loosely worn around her small frame a small amount of cleavage as open to his

gaze as he looked upon her from the top of the dojo roof. She was not aware of him at

least not yet but he was soon going to fix that. He slowly stalked his prey from his

vantage point on the roof tops, he was so close he could hear her humming a familiar tune

while her body swade gently in tune with her humming. He was just above her now and

as he got ready to pounce on his lovely victim she spoke.

"Are you going to come down here or not?" She questioned exasperatedly. "I am

deprived enough as it is, so you can either come down her and take me or I will come up

there and take you." She stated forcefully. Kenshin was beyond surprised he knew Kaoru

was afraid of heights and he wanted to see just how deprived she was if she was threaten

to take him on the roof.

"I think I will stay up here, that I will." He stated playfully. "There is a nice breeze out

tonight and I am enjoying it thoroughly, that I am." He was waiting to here a grumpy or

indignant reply from his wife who he had taken his eyes off of for a few seconds

pretending to not care. When he looked down he did not see her. 'Oh no has he made

Kaoru angry enough that she was not going to go along with their plan.' He thought as

spoke out loud his main thought that kept bouncing of his head. "I am an idiot, that I most

certainly am."

"You got that right." Said Kaoru in a sexy voice from behind Kenshin as she grabbed him

again Kenshin was beyond surprised as he felt Kaoru's arms encircle him. "Now my dear

husband" she said as he hand slid into the folds of his gi. "Do you think you can get us

down from here in one piece or am I going to have to make good on what I said earlier."

She whispered into his ear between kisses at the hollow of his neck. Kenshin's body was

more than aware of what Kaoru was doing and the promise that her words held.

"Why not do both." Kenshin answered as he pulled Kaoru's in front of him, his eyes shined with desire as he pushed Kaoru's body to lay flat against the long top beam of the

roof. His eyes turned to pure gold as he started to loosen the note around her waist, he

looked into Kaoru's eyes and smiled at the surprise, lust, and love floating around in her

indigo eyes. He was going to enjoy this new experience and he was going to make sure

that his little wife did too.

Kaoru was speechless as Kenshin started to undo the only note that was keeping herself

covered and was even more turned on by the sexy smirk that had made it's way onto her

husbands face. Though this was wonderfully new and exciting Kaoru could help but feel

exposed making love in the yard was one thing but here on the dojo roof she looked

around to make sure that walls of the dojo where high enough so that no one from the

street would see them but her mind soon became occupied with other things as Kenshin's

mouth had latched on to one of her breast as one of his hands ,she didn't care which

massaged the other. Her arms automatically rapped around his shoulders while her fingers

traveled through his thick hair. The familiar fire was settling with in her belly as

Kenshin's tongue played with her nipple. It was getting hard to think, it was getting hard

to reason, she knew there was a reason she should fight the feeling Kenshin was creating

with in her but she couldn't for the life of her remember exactly what that was.

Kenshin released the nipple of the breast he had been tonguing only to kiss his wife

thoroughly while her hands made their way down to pull his gi out of his hakama. Her

tongue danced with his even though he could tell she was distracted he finally pulled

away to help her with his clothes and let his gi fall to the ground below not caring where

it landed as long as he could find it later. It was then that Kaoru had growled but it was not

the sound she made in passion but a growl of pure anger. He looked at his wife who

was looking towards the west wall of the dojo he turned to look in that direction as well

when he saw what it was that had made his wife so angry.

A large group of men was gathered at the west entrance of the dojo all of them had a sword of some kind and all of

them looked like they were getting ready to attack. He was glad that he had chosen this

particular part of the dojo roof for it was well hidden in the shade and lining of the trees.

He knew they could not see him or Kaoru up here but that did not mean he would give

them any mercy. The Battousai within him was calling for justice, 'how dare they come

here and interrupt us again.' Battousai was definitely at the surface, his lust for Kaoru and

his lust to demolish every single one of them was strong. It was Kaoru's gently hand and

soothing presence that kept him in check. He would deal with these ingrates and he would

be back to finish what he and Kaoru had started.

"I will handle this, that I most certainly will." The malice in his voice was evident and

Kaoru had wondered if these people had a death wish or if this was just a fate that they

these people had decided to invade their home every time Kaoru and Kenshin started to

make love.

* * *

I know it is kind of redondent but hey you will see what happens in the next chapter how it plays out


	6. Chapter 6

Frustrations Chapter 5

**Satisfaction**

**Warning: Lemon!! (I know, it is definitely over due)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Characters in this story.**

Kaoru watched from her perch on the dojo roof as her husband knocked down every foe

that entered the dojo yard and felt the warmth pool within her stomach. She could help

but touch her self as the show of speed and strength being displayed in front of her very

eyes. Kenshin had decided that his gi was not needed and Kaoru couldn't agree more, she

bit her lip as she watched the muscles on her husbands well toned body flex with every

movement. 'Oh Kami, please let him finish with these jerks soon.' She thought as she felt

herself give way to an orgasm that had been waiting to come out since they had started

their love making earlier. She bit back the moan that would give away her position on the

roof. Even though the orgasm had given her body some relief it was nothing compared to

how Kenshin could make her feel and that was why she waited her yukata open enough to

reveal most if not all of her breasts. Her body quacked as she watched how much damage

those muscle could do at the same time she smiled as memories of how much pleasure

those same muscles could bring. Kenshin had no idea what he was doing to her, his mind

was to intent on the battle going on around him to see how aroused she had become.

* * *

Finally Kenshin watched as the last of the cowards he had beat down run out of the dojo

gate yelling words like 'lets get out of here.' and 'there is no way we can win.' Though

these words usually pleased Kenshin's other half all he could feel with in him was

frustration this was the second time those idiots had interrupted his play time with Kaoru,

there was going to be hell to pay when he found out who their boss was.

* * *

He did not hear her as she climbed down from the roof, all he knew was that she was

there behind him her fingers caressing down the middle of his back.

"Kenshin, I need you." Her tone was a husky whisper in his ear her body pressed up

against his back, he became hard immediately. Kenshin turned to face the object of his

desire and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of her. Kaoru's yukata lay on the ground

at her feet leaving her nude body without protection. 'How long has it been since the last

time they made love?' He asked himself the Battousai with in him answered as his eyes

turned to a lustful gold. 'To long.'

* * *

Kaoru didn't see his attack, but she felt it, as his body came crashing against

hers. Kenshin's arms rapped around her waste his kiss hard and forceful against her

mouth surprised her body froze before she melted into his touch. His lips left hers only to

trail kisses down her neck and shoulders, she moaned as she felt the heat pool in her

stomach. Her hands traveled down the muscled plains of his stomach. 'How long had it

been?' she answered the question that had popped in her mind almost as soon as it came.

'To long.'

Kaoru soon found herself pressed against one of the outer walls of the dojo, Kenshin's

hands held her up by her bottom as his mouth lick, sucked, and nipped at her exposed

throat. He had somehow managed to get rid of his hakama and his manhood was

dangerously close to her opening. She wanted him inside 'oh she wanted it so bad, just a

bit lower.' Yet Kenshin had not lowered her onto him as she hoped leaving her to beg and

plead for release. "Kenshin, I need you, please." She begged her heart, body, and soul

unable to take the distance any longer. He lifted his head till their eyes met before he

lowered her to the ground and with one quick hard thrust he was inside of her at last.

* * *

Kenshin heard his wife's plea through the haze of his mind, the pleasure of just touching

her, of just having her in his arms, was beyond words. When he looked into her eyes, he

knew that he would never forget that look of love, lust, and desire to feel whole, a feeling

in which only he could give. He himself had that same desire and he had been fighting to

control himself, he wanted her so badly he was afraid he might hurt her if he moved to

fast. When he saw that look in her eyes and heard her begging words he realized that

holding back was not helping either of them. So he lowered her to the soft grass that

covered the ground, positioned himself over her thrusted his manhood into her waiting

wet walls.

He couldn't help but gasp at how tight she was, it was almost as if she was a virgin but

there was no virgin barrier just warm tight wet walls that rapped around and coxed his

manhood to give her body what they both desperately needed, relief. Kaoru's moans filled

his ears as he thrusted in and out of her time and time again her body rocked against his,

her arms encircled his waist as her hands and fingers tightened their grip on his shoulder.

He groaned from the pleasure that filled him as her walls started to strain his member, she

screamed his name as her body withered underneath him, he was some how able to keep

the juices within his now throbbing member through her orgasm, but he knew he would

not be able to it again. He needed to think of something to keep this going, he had never

given in until he had made sure his wife had come at least five times if not more.

* * *

Kaoru's orgasm came in a blaze of hot fire, this was what she had been missing for so

long, this wonderful sensation that traveled throughout her body. She screamed his name

in pure bliss. It was then that she felt Kenshin shift until she was now laying on top of

him their bodies still connected through their sex. Kaoru sat up and grinded her hips into

his and quivered as a small wave of pleasure ran through her body. She opened her eyes

and saw her husband staring at her. His smile was evident as he bucked his hip against

hers making her whole body jump as well as send another quacking wave.

"Where you expecting me to do all the work?" He asked as his surprised wife looked

down on him. He placed his hand behind his head knowing that the little reprieve he had

just given his member would help keep himself in for just a little bit longer. He wanted

this to last and he was going to do anything he could to make his wife feel beyond

satisfied with their love making to night. "You know what to do, koi, that you most

certainly do."

* * *

Hey this is Abby just want to warn you this is my first lemon so if you did or didnot like it tell me by sending me a review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Frustration Chapter 6**

**A situation **

**Warnings: Little bit o lime nothing to scary**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin )-:**

Kaoru woke up with a feeling she had not felt in months, she was warm in the arms of her

husband and she was satisfied. Her body still tingled with the after glow of their sex the

night before. She opened her eyes to see her husbands violet eyes with sparks of amber

staring at her upturned face. She smiled and curled into the warmth of his body further.

He lowered his head to kiss her neck whispering words that brought a renewed fire into

her belly.

"Would you care to go another round?" He smiled into her skin as he felt her nod her

head in answer. Kenshin pulled his body over hers and pushed her thighs apart as he

kissed and nuzzled her neck, Kaoru moaned as one of his hands descended past the plans

of her stomach and to her wet and waiting core.

* * *

Kaoru and Kenshin walked slowly hand in hand through the small part of town where

Sano and Megumi lived, peace and tranquility seemed to roll off of their bodies. Though

Kaoru was happy to have this time with her husband she couldn't help but smile at the

thought of seeing her son again, she missed him. She was glad that both her and Kenshin

had the day off today and would be spending the rest of it with their son. Kaoru smiled

broadly as the last turn came into view soon she would have her adorable child in her

arms.

It seemed like Kaoru was living in a dream she was well loved by her husband and her

child she had good friends who were willing to baby-sit and she her dojo, nothing could

be more perfect. Turning the last corner Kaoru and Kenshin saw something they wished

they had never seen, Megumi and Sano's house was in shambles, the door had been

shamed in Sano was laying face down in the dirt bruises covered his body. Kaoru and

Kenshin ran the rest of the way yelling the names of their loved ones. Kenshin stopped at

Sano's side to ask what happened as Kaoru ran into the house screaming Kenji's,

Megumi's, Ayame's, and Suzume's names. She begged for anyone of them to answer but

all she heard was silence. She dropped to her knees in despair when she came to the last

room in the house to find it empty. She cried desperately for her child and for her friends,

she begged and pleaded for Kami to watch over them until she and Kenshin could find

them again.

* * *

Kenshin walked into the room his wife was now crying in, he walked over to her to hold

and comfort her as much as he could but soon he would have to leave. The ones

responsible had left a note demanding his presence on behave of his son and friends. This

was one of those times when he raised his mind to Kami and asked why his past kept

returning to hurt his friends and family.

* * *

Kaoru had insisted that she come with him and though he had expressed his disapproval

she had come anyway. Sano had also decided to come, Sano in hopes of redeeming

himself and getting back his wife.

Taking his mind off of his surrounding Kenshin studied the note that had been left by the

kidnappers. His anger growing as he read every word over an over again. They had taken

his child and his friends they were going to be punished greatly for what they had done.

'Battousai, if you want to see your son and friends again you will meet me and my men

on the bridge at sunset' Signed the panda.

Kenshin was well aware that this could be a trap, he also had no idea who this panda guy

was. He couldn't remember anyone from the revolution that went by this name. All he

knew was that the sun was setting and the bridge was up ahead with a large group of

people standing in the middle of it. He wanted to tell Kaoru to stay behind but he knew

that the punishment for telling he or even asking that of her would be worse than death.

He would have no choice but to let her come.

* * *

I know this is alot shorter than the others but it is almost over got to draw it out some how! Tell me what you think. thanks Abby


	8. Chapter 8

**Frustrations chapter 7**

**Unthinkable **

**Warnings: Don't forget to laugh**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kenshin**

In the middle of a bridge waiting for the most fearsome warrior in the history of Japan

was a large group of muscular men behind them were their hostages, a small redheaded

boy, young girls with similar brown hair color, and a pregnant woman with dark black hair,

yet there was two more people who did not fit in with the large group of ruffians and that

was the two men who lead them, one was much shorter and fatter than the other both of the men wore

matching off-white kimonos with black sleeves and it appeared that it was the shorter and

fatter man who was in charge. The shorter man was smiling at the other who was

trembling with fear at the thought of being near man who had once kill millions of

people.

"I don't believe that this will solve anything, panda-sama, I really don't." The taller man

spoke as the shorter merely smiled.

"Don't worry, I know exactly how to handle this, just remember to stay out of the way."

The short fat man spoke the smile widened on his face as he stared at his captives. "I was

hoping to use his wife against him but collection of his friends along with his own child

will do just as well."

"Panda-sama, three people are approaching and one of them is the Battousai." A hired

thug reported as he pointed to the direction were three lone figures walked down the

street.

"And so it begins." The panda said smirking as the sun began to set behind the figures

approaching.

* * *

Kenshin walked with purpose toward the bridge where a large group of thugs was waiting

a few paces back to his left was Kaoru her bokken was no longer strapped to her back but

in her hand the tip of the bokken jutted out in front of her, while Sano was walking beside

her and to the right of Kenshin. Kenshin could feel the tension and anger that was pouring

out of his two companions as they neared the bridge even he felt that he could not contain

his rage toward the group that was standing on the bridge. The Battousai within him

spoke only a few words since the discovery of the kidnapping those same words were

echoed by the rurouni. 'How dare they.'

Kenshin halted his steps a mere ten paces from the group of ruffians that had taken his

friend and his very own child, his hand tightened on the hilt of his katana. He was going

to make them pay greatly for what they have done and if there was any damage to any one

of the hostages he was going to make them suffer more.

"The great Battousai, I presume." Came a very audible voice as the crowd of thugs parted

to reveal the speaker. Kenshin was confused by his sized and shape this man could not

have possibly fought in the revolution, either that or he had let himself go as soon as the

war was over.

"And you are?" Kenshin asked not wanting to assume that this pathetic excuse of a man

was the one who had caused all of this trouble.

"Why I am the great panda, of course." The man said as he made a not to humble bow

towards the three who had come to rescue their friends and family. Kenshin couldn't

help but feel his control on his more murderous self slipping. What could this man

possibly want with him? Did Kenshin kill his son in the war? Is that what this is all

about?

" What do you want from me?" Kenshin asked only to receive a small chuckle from the

man known as the panda. Kenshin felt more than saw his wife's fist tighten on her

bokken. Sano's arms were no longer crossed over his chest but were hanging tensely at

his side his hands were clenched in fist as veins visibly pulsed in rage. Sano and Kaoru

had both lowered their head to hide the effect this man had on them. This man was

deceitful, this man evil, this man had taken Kenji, this man had taken his friends, this

man had caused all of their suffering, this man was putting on make-up?! Kenshin looked

in confusion as he watched the fat short man had another man wearing the same colored

kimono dab white powder on his face.** He was wearing make-up?**

"Ah Battousai now that I finally have you attention…" 'How could he not have our

attention the man is wearing make-up.' The Battousai spoke in Kenshin's mind.

'Definitely a homo.' The Battousai concluded to Kenshin, Kenshin was about to agree

when the man who was putting on the make-up stepped back and gave Kenshin a full

view of the transformation the make-up had created.

Kenshin stared dumbfounded by what he saw, he felt the shock run through not only him

but Kaoru and Sano as well. It was not Kenshin who regained his composure first but

Kaoru who immediately exclaimed. " He looks like a panda?!"

And the man did look like a panda his face had been painted white his hair had been

formed into two buns on either side of his head making them look like ears. His eyes had

large black circles around them and to top it all off his nose had a large black dot on the

tip of it making look like the noise of a bear.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," The panda glared at Kaoru before he

turned his attention once again to Kenshin. "I have a proposition for you."

"And what would that be?" Sano asked as he finally regained his composure.

"I would like the Battousai to be…"

* * *

Cliff hanger!!! I know I am horrible but I have one maybe two chapters left I have to draw it out some how! i just don't want it to end but I am also working on a new story not sure when I will publish it cause I need more research on the subject but hopfully it will be alittle more serious than this story and filled with adventure! Kee-hee

thanks for reading abby

ps give me some feed back on if you liked this! Pweesssse!


	9. Chapter 9

**Frustrations Chapter 8**

**Stupidity**

**Warnings: Kaoru kicks some plus a little bit of fluff**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin**

"I want the Battousai to be…coughing" The fat man dressed as a panda covered his

mouth with his hand as he gave a great cough. "You must excuse me, I caught a cold on

the train here." He continued coughing a few more seconds before he straightened and

finished his sentence. "I would like the Battousai to be my companies new spokes

person. I now that you warrior ruffian types do not do anything without something or

someone you hold dear to be held hostage which is why I have taken your friends away

from you at first I had order my men to try and take you woman but unfortunately we

were unsuccessful and decided to take you friends and child instead." The panda stopped

speaking after he had explained the reasoning behind the attacks on Kenshin's family and

friends. "Now will you comply with my demands?" He asked opening looking at the

redheaded man in front of the group however his attention was averted to the woman

standing behind him who was apparently shaking with rage.

"You attacked our home, you attacked our friends, you kidnapped our family and friends

just for your stupid company?!" The dark haired blue eyed woman spoke with pent up

rage. "You think that Kenshin is the monster, is a mindless ruffian, well I have news for

you…" Her voice was now trembling with the rage she held back. "You are the stupidest

idiot on the face of the planet and Kenshin will not be doing anything for you." She said

holding her bokken ready to attack at a moments notice.

"Oh really?" The panda asked with disbelieving sarcasm. He looked at the woman shaking in rage though he thought she was shacking in fear. "You don't have a choice

after all you are shaking in your fear of what might happen to you loved ones if you

refused my offer."

"I am afraid that you are wrong." Kaoru said as she sprang on the idiot painted like a

panda and grabbed the collar of his kimono as Sano and Kenshin attacked the rest of the

men on the bridge making sure to throw them over the edge and into the river below, the

last few that were left nodded their heads to the two men and jumped of the bridge

following their comrades body into the water. That only left the man dressed like a panda

to Kaoru's mercy. She looked down at him, it had appeared that he had pissed on himself

due to the fear that was evident in his brown eyes covered surrounded in black make-up

but Kaoru was not satisfied with just his fear she wanted to pummel him till he was

unconscious. She smiled wickedly at the man who was still in her clutches. "You know

there is a reason why I am the Battousai wife, would you like to find out why?" She asked

cruelty and malice was apparent in her voice. The man gulped and shook his head no.

She smiled at his reaction to her obvious threat. "You will not bother us again, will you?"

The man shook his head and gave a very shaky no in reply. Satisfied Kaoru dragged the

man over to the side of the bridge and tossed him over, she could help but feel more

satisfaction as she heard him scream on the way down before she heard an audible splash.

She turned back to her family and friends happy to see that everyone was safe when her

son came close to her and pulled at her hand to get her attention. She smiled at her son

warmly happy to have him close to her, she bent down and pulled him into a hug feeling

relief as soon as the sweet child was rapped in her arms. She pulled away when she felt

him pull away however she really did not want to let go of him ever again. Kenji smiled

widely at her for a moment.

"Kaa-chan, what does Bat-oh-sia mean, why did that bad man call Tou-chan that?' The

small child asked with tired and wary eyes.

"It is the name some people call your Tou-chan, because he used that name when he was

younger." Kaoru answered truthfully not wanting to lie to her son.

"Why?" Kenji asked his curiosity peeked.

"Because your Tou-chan did not want people to know who his real name." Kaoru

answered again knowing it would not satisfy her son curiosity.

"Why?" Kenji was persistent as always.

"Because you Tou-chan was fighting in a war and bad people would have hurt him if they

new his real name." Kaoru answered afraid that he would continue his questioning in

which he did.

"Why?" Kenji asked yet again. His innocent eyes looking up at his mother, he was not

ready to know of his fathers bloody past.

"Stop questioning your Kaa-chan, Kenji, and give you Tou-chan a hug for I have missed

you little one, that I have." Kenshin interrupted to Kaoru's relief. Kenji smiled and ran

into Kenshin's waiting arms hugging his Tou-chan with as much strength he could

muster.

"Tou-chan why did you go by the name Bat-oh-sia when you were younger?" Kenji asked

as he lifted his head to look into his father's eyes. Kenshin smiled a sad smile not wanting

to reveal his past to his son just yet.

"I will tell you tomorrow after you have had a good nights rest." Kenshin smiled

affectionately as his son yawned. "You look very tired, that you do."

"I am very tired, that I am." He answered as he curled into his father's arms and closed

his eyes. Kenshin smile grew as he listened to his sons words, he was starting to pick up

on Kenshin's style of speech. He looked up at Kaoru to see her smiling at the bundle in

his arms as well. Hopefully everything will be peaceful now that this ridiculously stupid

ordeal.

* * *

One more chapter and I am done with this and will start with another please comment on the story and tell me how you like it


	10. Chapter 10

**Frustrations Chapter 9**

**Epilogue : Profanity **

**Warnings: Profanity (daaaaaa)**

**Disclaimer: No own**

The next day brought a beautiful new morning and thankfully Kenji did not remember the

questions he had asked his Kaa-chan and Tou-chan the night before, however that did not

stop him from asking other questions. Every time he spoke it was a question and every

question started with one word 'why'. This word was one of the most simplistic words in

history but for some reason Kenshin was beginning to hate it. Just those three little letters

w, h, and y.

"Tou-chan, what are we making for lunch?" Kenji asked his one hundredth question for

the day. Kenshin was just glad it did not begin with 'why'.

"We are making vegetable soup." Kenshin answered praying ever so hard that his son

would not ask more for today, unfortunately Kami did not answer.

"Why?" There it was, that word from the lips that had been uttering it all morning.

"Because we had a good harvest from the vegetable garden this year." Kenshin answered

hoping that the answered would be enough, it wasn't.

"Why?" Kenji asked yet again.

"Because we all worked very hard to make the plants grow. Do you not remember,

Kenji?' Kenshin asked hoping that his own question would divert the boys attention, it

didn't.

"Yes, I remember, but why?" Kenji continued to ask that same question again and again,

it was getting to be to much even for the rurouni.

"So we could make vegetable soup." Kenshin answered mentally begging 'please no more

questions'.

"Oh…why?" Kenshin gave an exasperated sigh as he finally lost all of his patience.

"So we could eat, Kenji why are you asking so many questions?" Kenshin finally unable

to humor his son's questioning any longer.

"Because the panda-sama said to. He said that if you want to make your parents happy

you should ask lots and lots of question." Kenji stated in a matter of fact tone. Kaoru who

had now, finished teaching her classes for the day, walked in on the conversation.

"Kenji, what else did the panda tell you to do?" Kaoru asked as a feeling of unease

washed over her.

"Oh well… umm…" Kenji thought for a moment before he began. "He said that when

you see a girwl or a womon that you know in a pupic place you are suposta shout 'Hey

Hoe!' reaw woud and when I see a boy or a man I know I am suposta shout 'Hey you

fucking bastard.'" Kenji scratched his head for a few minutes and continued. "That is all I

can remender he told to do." Kaoru and Kenshin were both floored by the profanity that

had come so easily out of their innocents child's mouth and it was all because of panda.

Kaoru looked over at he husband, Kenshin saw the distress in the depth of her azure eyes.

They may have won the battle against the panda on the bridge but they clearly had not won the war.

* * *

That is it hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I had writting it! I am workingon a few more things I will be writting a fic about Kenshin having to explain his past to his son when Kenji is older

and I am also considering writting a lycan fic. Until I finish with those I guess this is so long or now. Send me some comments thanks

Abby


End file.
